Austin & Brady:Brothers forever
by Gotta Flash
Summary: Austin and Brady are brothers that are seperated
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my ideas**

Brady's POV

I just finished watching Wet Side Story. Now I'm sitting in my room writing a song.

_**"Keep Away From This Girl"**_

_Should've been running_  
_A long, long time ago_  
_Should've seen it coming_  
_Oh, what happened?_  
_I don't know_

_This girl was all off track_  
_Ripped my heart right out from me_  
_Now I'm laying on my back_  
_When her poison came to me_

_All you lies_  
_With blackened skies_  
_No way out_  
_When you kill them with your eyes_

_She stole my heart then ripped it apart_  
_She left me stranded out in the dark_  
_She's real bad_  
_And I was too, too foolish_  
_She's running around all through this town_  
_She's breaking hearts and tearing down_  
_She's real bad_  
_And I was too, too foolish_  
_Now I gotta keep away from this girl_

_She's like an addiction_  
_The way she moves is so killin'_  
_The fault of her affection_  
_And she bites with such a sting_

_Once she sinks her teeth in_  
_You have no time to escape_  
_Once her venom kicks in_  
_Then you're trapped, no other way_

_All you lies_  
_With blackened skies_  
_No way out_  
_When you kill them with your eyes_

_She stole my heart then ripped it apart_  
_She left me stranded out in the dark_  
_She's real bad_  
_And I was too, too foolish_  
_She's running around all through this town_  
_She's breaking hearts and tearing down_  
_She's real bad_  
_And I was too, too foolish_  
_Now I gotta keep away from this girl_

_You broke me down_  
_And I was leaning away, away_  
_You still run around_  
_Playing those games, those games, those games_

_Hey!_

_Running around, all through this town_  
_She's breaking hearts, and tearing down_  
_She's real bad_  
_And I was too, too foolish_

_She stole my heart then ripped it apart_  
_She left me stranded out in the dark_  
_She's real bad_  
_And I was too, too foolish_  
_She's running around all through this town_  
_She's breaking hearts and tearing down_  
_She's real girl_  
_And I was too, too foolish_  
_Now I gotta keep away from this girl_

_Keep away from this girl_

_Gotta keep away from this girl_

_Gotta keep away from this girl _

I don't know who this songs about it just came to me. I write songs all the time. I put down my yellow songbook and look out my window. My room is yellow, I have a blue bed, a t.v, my blue laptop with a yellow surfboard, and on my bedside table I have a picture of me and my twin brother. When my parents divorced he went with my mom and I stayed with my dad. The picture was taken when we were about to go to the first day of preschool. I miss him because the year after our parents divorced. I just wish I could see him.

Austin's POV

"Guess who got Austin time off" Trish says. "I know where we can go California" I say. "Great idea" Dez says. I start singing a song I wrote.

**_"Crazy Stupid Love"_**

_Wherever we go, yeah It's crazy, stupid love_  
_ I never cared bout my stupid hair Before you came into my life, babe I would have never seen that my eyes were green Till I laid them right on you, babe_  
_ Won't you come and stay a while? Electrified, you blow my mind In every single way_  
_ Oh... Wherever we go, yeah It's crazy, stupid love I'm losing all control Oh oh Whatever it takes, baby It's crazy, stupid love A feeling through your bones Oh oh_  
_ Got that Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ People say that chicks will make You do a crazy thing or two But I don't care what people say Cause you, ha, you!_  
_ Make me feel like I can fly Electrified, you blow my mind In every single way_  
_ Oh... Wherever we go, yeah It's crazy, stupid love I'm losing all control Oh oh Whatever it takes, baby It's crazy, stupid love A feeling through your bones Oh oh_  
_ Got that Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Got that Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ I've seen the way you've been shining lately Put your hands all up on me baby Feel the way that truth we makes me say, Whoa_  
_ I've seen the way you've been shining lately Put your hands all up on me baby Feel the way that truth we makes me say, Whoa_  
_ Oh... Wherever we go, yeah It's crazy, stupid love I'm losing all control Oh oh Whatever it takes, baby It's crazy, stupid love A feeling through your bones Oh oh_  
_ Got that Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Wherever we go_  
_ Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Wherever we go_  
_ Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Wherever we go_  
_ Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Wherever we go_  
_ Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Yeah, oh oh_  
_ Crazy (crazy) Stupid (stupid) Love (love)_  
_ Wherever we go_

"Cool song" Ally says. "Did you write it?" Trish says. "Yea" I say.

Brady POV

Mack came in without me noticing mainly because I was writing a new song. She yells in my ear so I'd know she was there. "Ow I have ear drums" I say. "Sorry you just wouldn't look up from that songbook" She says. Her gaze goes over to the picture of Austin"Who's that" She asks. "My cousin" I lie. "Ok" She says. We walk to her house and I see Logan, my best friend Devon's sister, sitting against her house reading R.L. Stine's _Phantom of the Auditorium. _She's 12 and loves anything scary. I walk past her and to Mack's house. It starts to rain outside. Mack's little brother, Chris, comes downstairs from his room. He's 12 and has a huge crush on Logan. I told him to be himself. "Hey I'm going for a walk" Chris says. "Ok" Mack says. "Hey Brady I think we should break up." Mack says. "What Why" I say. "I just think you love someone else." "I don't" I say. "But then again it wouldn't be the first time someone left me." "What" Mack says. "My parents got a divorce my twin brother Austin and my mom moved to I don't know where they moved but I stayed here with my dad. Austin's the boy in the picture beside me." I say tears rolling down my face. "How old were you when they divorced?" Mack says. "Five" I say, "I've been without a mom way longer than you." At this point Mack was at tears. I had never told her this. "I'm sorry I want you back" Mack says. "Why so I can be your charity case not gonna happen." And with that I left. I knew exactly where I was going. I didn't care I was running in the rain. When me and Austin were little we'd come up here when we were sad or when we had something our parents shouldn't know about or just to talk. There I was at the old rock ledge that I loved. I sat on the edge staring out at the water.

Austin POV

Me, my mom, Mike, Trish, Dez and Ally get out of the van. "Mom can I go up to the rock ledge I used to love?" I ask. "Yea" my mom says. I start running not even caring it's raining. When I get there I see a blonde boy my age head in his hands. I realize who it is almost immediately. "Brady" I say. He picks his head looks and I see tearstains on his cheeks. "Austin?" He gets up and hugs me. "Why were you crying" "My girlfriend broke up with me" "You wanna see mom" "Yea" We run down and mom is standing with Mike outside. "Brady" my mom says. He runs up to her and hugs her. "Austin who's this" Dez asks me. "This is my twin Brady"

Brady's POV

Mack starts walking out of her house and running to me. "Brady I'm sorry I didn't know" she says. "It's fine besides now you can make all your friends happy" I say. "What" she says. "All your friends say I'm a stupid blonde and a bitch." I say. "Oh my gosh I didn't know." she says. "You don't know a lot bout me." I say, "Austin you wanna see dad?" "Sure can my friends come" he asks. "Sure" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothin but my ideas**

**Auslly isn't a couple. And some names are from the warblers on Glee. Oh yea and pay attention to them they're important and played by the guys who play them on Glee and I might b****ring in Jeff too if y'all want.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I can't believe it's really Brady. Dez looks at me and says "You never told me you had a brother." I look at him and shrug. We get to Brady's house and my mom says "Hasn't changed a bit." "Dad I'm home and brought someone with me." Brady yells. His dad comes downstairs wearing, what I guess is, his work clothes. "Mimi" "Chad" They say at the same time. "Come on guys we can go to my room" Brady says. We follow him upstairs and to his room. We go into his room. It's pretty much just like a teenage boy's room so no surprise but then something on his bedside table catches my eye. The picture of us the day we started pre-school. "Hey Austin remember Wes, David, Nick, and Thad?" Brady says. "Yeah" I say. They were are best friends from pre-school. "Well Thad lives next door to the right, Nick lives across the street, Wes lives in the house to the left of Nick's and David lives next door to me on the left. They come over all the time now." Brady says. "Huh" I say. "Tell me what you think of this song"

**_Keep Away From This Girl_**

_Should've been running A long, long time ago Should've seen it coming Oh, what happened? I don't know_  
_ This girl was all off track Ripped my heart right out from me Now I'm laying on my back When her poison came to me_  
_ All you lies With blackened skies No way out When you kill them with your eyes_  
_ She stole my heart then ripped it apart She left me stranded out in the dark She's real bad And I was too, too foolish She's running around all through this town She's breaking hearts and tearing down She's real bad And I was too, too foolish Now I gotta keep away from this girl_  
_ She's like an addiction The way she moves is so killin' The fault of her affection And she bites with such a sting_  
_ Once she sinks her teeth in You have no time to esgcape Once her venom kicks in Then you're trapped, no other way_  
_ All you lies With blackened skies No way out When you kill them with your eyes_  
_ She stole my heart then ripped it apart She left me stranded out in the dark She's real bad And I was too, too foolish She's running around all through this town She's breaking hearts and tearing down She's real bad And I was too, too foolish Now I gotta keep away from this girl_  
_ You broke me down And I was leaning away, away You still run around Playing those games, those games, those games_  
_ Hey!_  
_ Running around, all through this town She's breaking hearts, and tearing down She's real bad And I was too, too foolish_  
_ She stole my heart then ripped it apart She left me stranded out in the dark She's real bad And I was too, too foolish She's running around all through this town She's breaking hearts and tearing down She's real girl And I was too, too foolish Now I gotta keep away from this girl_  
_ Keep away from this girl_  
_ Gotta keep away from this girl_  
_ Gotta keep away from this girl_

"Well" "That song was awesome" We say. "Brady, Nick's here" Brady's dad yells. "Cool" Brady yells back. Nick walks in. "You and Mack broke up oh my gosh y'all were the perfect couple" Nick says. "Calm down Nick where did you here we broke up" "It's all over the internet" "The internet" "You know that place people go to look at stuff and shop" "I know what the internet is" (AN:Catch my Austin and Ally reference ?) Brady said. "Oh yea the principle wants you to sing one of your song at the back to school bash."Nick says"and I said you'd do it" "Nick why'd you do that"Brady asks. "It can be any song you want"Nick says"I suggest Smile" "Thanks for askin me about this Nick" Brady says sarcastically"Oh yea look who's back." "Austin" Nick says incredulously."Hey Nicky"Austin says."I told you to stop callin me that"Nick says "But hey welcome back"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I decided to add in Jeff**

**Disclaimer still don't own anything**

* * *

Brady's POV

"Hey Austin you and your friends wanna help me get ready for the back to school bash if you're here next week." "Sure now how did you and Mack meet" "I don't want to tell you " "Sorry"Austin says worried about me."Hey I got to text my friend Jeff."

**BOLD/Brady **_Italics/Jeff_

**Hey did you hear what happened**

_Yea I can't believe y'all Broke up:-( :'(_

**Yea and I'm singing at Back 2 school bash**

_Congrats that's awesome_

**Ya g2g dad's calling me**

"Do y'all know how to surf"I say."Yea"Austin says."No"Ally and Trish say.

THE NEXT DAY

I taught Ally and Trish to surf and we are surfin.I see something down the beach and I tell Austin and his friends I'll be right back. When I get there I see who it is.

Lela's POV

I'm talking with Struts and Chee Chee after we washed up on shore but my thoughts are somewhere else.I can't believe Tanner broke up with me. I want to know why he did but I don't have the courage to ask." Hey guys I'm gonna walk down the beach."I say. Then I see someone and I realize who it is. "Brady" I see his head turns and he runs over to me and hugs me. "Lela what are you doin here"he says happy but I could tell he was a little sad" What's wrong "I ask. "Mack broke up with me"Brady says "and I think I'm going back to the way I was before she moved here." "How were you before she moved here" " I was shy and I didn't let people in easily and when she moved here and we met I thought I could let her in but look where I'm at now" "Well Tanner broke up with me if it makes you feel any better"I say. "Hey lela I need to go see ya."

Brady's POV

I love seeing Lela in real maybe Mack was right, maybe I do love Lela."Hey who was that" Austin asks. "Just an old friend"I say. "Ok well we got to get back to the hotel." "Bye" I say. I just sat on porch thinking about Lela thinking about what Mack said and I realized it I love Lela.


End file.
